


Disobedience

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not a case of hyper rage, but of simple disobedience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the movie Girl Next Door

“Slip over the side of our bed, lift up your robe and dress and slide your panties down,” growled D’Argo to his new wife. His wife’s pretty face, usually so calm, was a mask of surprise. Ka Nova could feel the blood pounding in her throat.

She did not move, only played with the fiery red hair that grew on her head, beneath her tentacles, as she stared at her new husband with wide, unblinking eyes Sweat sprang onto her forhead. “Oh, don’t make me have to do it! Disobedience!”

D’Argo grabbed her and threw her on the bed, her feet planted on the ground but her torso remained on the bed. He ripped her robe and dress up and tore the panties clean off of her, discarding them in the corner.

He grabbed her hair and held her face into the mattress beneath her. D’Argo wound up. “You ready?” he growled, before unleashing his hand onto her bare arse. Acting like a true rude barbaric beast.

One, two hits before she let out a cry and gripped the blanket.


End file.
